


that place we went the last time

by kyouyaed



Series: dna [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7099945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyouyaed/pseuds/kyouyaed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I'm not going to beg, Nora.” His voice trembles and a cruel kind of smirk curls up on Nora's face.</p>
<p>“No?” She's definitely teasing now. “Too proud, babe? Too proud to beg... I could make you cum here and now, leave you like that, knowing you came <i>so close</i> to having me all over again...”//</p>
<p>Nora checks up on Virgil after giving him the FEV cure. She's easily distracted by him again, but will she ever <i>not</i> be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	that place we went the last time

**Author's Note:**

> Nora and Virgil caught feelings. SO YEAH this took forever to finish. All errors are mine. You don't _really_ need to read the first one for this to make sense bc i reference the first one enough. so if Super Mutant sex ain't really your thing but you wanna read this, you are all good buddy.
> 
> Title is taken from Moonshine by Bruno Mars. As always, feel free to [hmu on tumblr](http://conspiracieys.tumblr.com/). i hope you all enjoy this one!

The gravel crunches beneath Nora as she begins the heavy trek, once again, out of the Crater of Atom. This time she's armed in Power Armor with more guns and ammo than she will probably need. This time around she wants to be prepared for any eventuality, whether that was three Deathclaws or three Stingwings.

Nora shakes herself and focuses on the task at hand. Getting up and out of the crater. It was easier in her Hazmat suit but it's safer in her Power Armor. She's not complaining either way, really. It takes her a few minutes to reach the top of the crater and she stands, balanced on the small sliver of solid land, taking in the view for a few minutes. When she's had her fill of simultaneously hideous-yet-beautiful irradiated land, Nora reaches up to the side of her helmet, flipping on her maps system that she'd synced from her pip-boy. She's surprised to note that she's actually in the right area. On her last two visits, the one by herself and a quick stop with Preston in tow, Nora hadn't come out of the crater anywhere near where she needed to be.

“Straight down,” Nora muses to herself. She flips off her map and begins the steady slide down the side of the crater. The ground shakes from her landing, but Nora doesn't mind. Her Power Armor is equipped with a motion sensor to let her know of any life in the immediate vicinity and so far it's only showing herself. No gaggling group of gossiping Deathclaws this trip, for which Nora is grateful. She's relatively sure she could manage with her armor and the arsenal of weapons she brought, but she' really rather not try. Not when there are more important things to do.

She casts a glance around her and grins when she realizes she can see the mouth of Virgil's cave a bit away. She sets off at a brisk jog, not wanting to test her luck by walking. She makes it to the cave with no incidents, for which Nora thanks her stars. It would be a pain to show up to the good doctor injured yet again.

She descends into the cave quickly and pops her helmet off when she reaches Virgil's turrets.

“Brian?” she calls out, not wanting to just barge into his living area.

The response she gets is someone coughing. Nora frowns and steps into the main pit of the cave, gazing around in search of the hulking green mass she'd come to know as Brian Virgil. Nora takes a deep breath when she feels the panic welling in her chest. She has to remind herself that if the FEV cure worked, Virgil wouldn't look the same.

“Nora?”

The voice is unfamiliar, but the way it says her name... Nora blinks and peers down into the pit. A man who would definitely be taller than her if she wasn't wearing Power Armor stands from the fire pit. He peers up at her with an unreadable expression on his face and he quietly makes his way to stand in front of her.

“B... Brian?” Nora wonders, looking him over. This isn't what she'd pictured Virgil would look like as a human. Frankly, Nora didn't know what she'd pictured. It had been hard for her to separate a human Virgil from the version of the Super Mutant she... She what? Liked? Loved? Nora doesn't know.

“You made it here safely this time, I see.” Virgil's voice is thick with amusement and it draws her out of her thoughts.

Nora can't help but chuckle at the words. “Yep,” she says. “No Deathclaws waiting for me this time around.” Her chuckles trail off and she tips her head to the side thoughtfully. “How are you feeling?” Her voice is significantly softer this time and Virgil slumps his shoulders, peering up at her.

“Better,” he admits. “I feel like me.” He rolls his arms as if to prove his point and Nora can't help but smile at him.

“That's good to hear,” she tells him. “Any adverse side effects you've noticed?” She certainly hopes not. The last thing Nora would want is for Virgil to be hurt because of a cure that they weren't even sure worked. Her heart aches at the thought but she brushes it off, not wanting to dwell on those strange feelings that might not even be returned. Then again, she thought that about his attraction to her... No. Not the time. She focuses back on Virgil when he opens his mouth to speak.

“Not adverse,” he begins slowly, and Nora raises her eyebrows. “I seem to have retained some muscle mass from being a Super Mutant.” He gestures to his own chest. “I'm larger than I was before. Firmer, too. I believe it feels human, but with the strength of the mutant I was.”

Nora looks him over. She can't accurately say whether or not he was a changed man, having never known him at the Institute as a human. He does look broader than even Danse, and that man has to be one of the largest men Nora's ever encountered. She nods thoughtfully, still drinking his changed appearance in. It's different, but Nora is happy that Virgil is happy.

“I'm glad,” she finally tells him. “I mean, I didn't care that you were a Super Mutant, but I'm glad that you're happy.”

Virgil tilts his head to the side and studies her for a moment. He'd been easy to read as a mutant, but it seems he has better control as a human. Nora can't decipher the look on his face.

“Would you like to stay for dinner?”

Nora is startled by the question for just a moment. She doesn't know why it takes her by surprise, just that it does. “Sure,” she manages to say, beaming at him. “I'd love to, Brian.”

He blinks up at her and Nora once again wonders what's going through his mind. He doesn't say anything, though, only turning and making his way down to the fire in the pit.

Nora watches him as he settles on the stack of cinder blocks that function as a chair and sets her helmet down on the table. She shrugs her pack off and sets it down before moving to the side to step out of her Power Armor. Nora hops down and rolls her shoulders, groaning softly at the feel of freedom. She'll never outwardly complain about the cramped nature of the Power Armor. It's saved her life too many times to count. So what if it's a little more claustrophobia inducing that Nora would have liked? She's still alive and that's what matters.

Her body stretched, Nora turns and makes her way down into the pit. She settles across from Virgil who only glances up at her with a smile before he focuses back on the pot bubbling away between them. She lets her gaze drag over him, drinking in his dark hair, the stubble that's begun to grow, the curve of his nose, the way his jaw slopes gently into his neck. She takes in his broad shoulders, trailing down his strong looking arms and coming to a halt at his hands.

His hands, the ones she fell in -love? Lust?- with, still seem powerful. They are probably more delicate, able to handle much smaller things better now. His arm flexes with each stir of the pot and his hand shifts on the spoon every once in a while. The hand not stirring the -what she assumes to be- stew is braced on his knee, his elbow propped up at an angle that lets Nora look over his firm muscles.

The longer she looks him over, the easier she adjusts to it _really_ being Brian Virgil and not some synth who killed him and took his place to get to her. She can see strong hints of his past mutant self, knows that the mutant is still part of him with the way he moves, somewhat blocky like he's forgotten how to be agile in a smaller body. Nora has faith that this is _her_ Brian.

Your _Brian_? She asks herself in surprise. _Mine_? Where on earth did that come from? He's not hers. They never... talked about anything, didn't really have time to when the cavalry got her, and then Preston had been so uncomfortable when they'd dropped off the FEV cure that Nora and Virgil hadn't had a chance to talk about anything deeper than 'here's the cure' and 'thank you'.

Nora resists sighing aloud and pushes her thoughts from her mind, focusing on Virgil.

“How long are you planning on staying?” Virgil doesn't look at her when he speaks, and Nora is startled by the question. She wonders, briefly, if he's mad at her.

“Not sure,” she says. “I brought a ton of supplies. Could be a couple days, or a week. I'll stay as long as you want me.”

Nora hopes the phrasing will garner a more... Intimate reaction from the man, but he only hums in reply and doesn't say any more. He has to be mad at her, she thinks. Why else would he act this way? They spent... Days together tangled in each other, breathing and touching and tasting every inch of one another. Maybe he's upset that she didn't hang around the last time she was there. Nora wants to sigh, to stomp her feet and demand why he's acting like he didn't completely ruin her dozens of times. She resists, though. She's an adult and she lives in post-apocalyptic hell with a bunch of angry people and creatures bent on destroying her and whatever is left of civilization. Throwing a tantrum will get Nora nowhere. It eases her tension to think about it, though.

Virgil doesn't strike up conversation until they're done eating dinner.

“If you'd like, my bed is yours for the night. I can sleep on the floor.”

Nora furrows her brows. “ _Seriously_?” she can't help but blurt out, exasperated. She doesn't much appreciate Virgil treating her like a goddamn stranger. She deserves better than that. Even if it was a one (three) night stand (and her heart aches at the thought), Nora still deserves to be treated with respect and not this distancing bullshit.

Virgil blinks at her. “Yes?” he wonders. “Do you not wish to sleep on the bed?”

For a moment, Nora is silent. Then she huffs. “I'll sleep in your bed, but we can share. There's enough room for us, Brian.” His mouth twitches at the use of his first name but he doesn't completely smile.

“If you insist.”

If she _insists_? Nora has half a mind to punch the scientist in his irritating face. She resists and manages a polite nod. Without another word, mainly because she doesn't trust herself not to yell at him, she turns and walks to the bed. She shucks her shoes and jeans off, deciding to sleep in her t-shirt alone.

When she'd, frankly, snuck off in the middle of the night to visit Virgil, Nora had assumed they wouldn't be able to keep their hands off of each other. She planned for that and the change of plans isn't going to stop her from sleeping in her t-shirt. Virgil's startled squeak makes it worth it and Nora smirks. Without turning, she lifts her arm and waves to Virgil.

“'Night, Bri,” she calls and then she climbs into bed with her back to the rest of the cave. She doesn't bother scooting all the way in, figures Virgil will move her whenever he calls it a night.

It takes a while. Like he's resisting sleep or something because she's there. Nora can hardly believe it, but it's an issue that's best suited to her being rested up and ready. She's nearly asleep when he finally drags himself into bed. The mattress jostles for a few moments and Nora is confused when she doesn't feel him against her back. Frowning, she drags herself out of her sleepiness and sits up to look at her bed companion. Virgil has literally curled himself up at the edge of the bed, leaving a large gap between them.

Nora doesn't bother to hide her huff and she flops down with force, scooting so there's more space between them. She doesn't want him falling off the bed if she can help it. It shouldn't be an issue, and yet... Nora sighs and vows to deal with this when they're both awake, because truly this distance is absurd.

It takes what feels like an eternity for her annoyance to cool so she can sleep, but eventually she manages it. When she wakes up, Virgil is on his terminal. Her pip-boy says it's 10am which isn't bad. Nora's certainly slept later than that. Nora sits up and observes Virgil from a distance. He looks relaxed, which both pleases and infuriates Nora. Just _what_ about her has suddenly made Virgil not that into her? She clenches her fists and takes a sharp breath. She can't get angry. She just needs to fix the problem.

Nora takes a deep breath. “Good morning, Brian,” she calls to him and he tenses for a moment before relaxing again.

“Good morning, Nora,” he replies. _It's a start_ , she thinks to herself. Quickly, Nora hops to her feet and stretches, groaning with each motion she makes. Stretched and feeling good, Nora walks across the cave to her pack.

“I'm gonna wash up,” she tells Virgil. “Long trip, you know. Do you wanna wash, too?”

His silence shouldn't amuse her, but it definitely does. He takes a long while to respond and, by then, Nora is already stripped down and rubbing a shred of wet t-shirt over her body.

“... Sure,” he mumbles, and Nora grins. She doesn't verbally reply, but she grabs another t-shirt shred, a new canister of water, and one of her many bars of soap. She saunters over to him and presses her very obviously bare chest to his back, reaching around him to drop the items in his hands.

“Have fun,” she taunts, dragging her hands up his arms and over his shoulders before she goes back to her own area.

Nora zones him out while she washes up, lathering up her soap on her makeshift washcloth and scrubbing all the possible radiation and dirt and definitely the sweat away. She feels better when she's done. She lays out her cloth and soap to dry up for storage later and takes a swig of water. Behind her, Virgil grunts and she smirks and faces him.

The sight that greets her is simultaneously less sexy and more hilarious than she'd ever imagined. He's trying to wash his back, arms twisted and face contorted in pain and determination. Nora almost feels bad for him, knowing he probably never had to master the art of washing his own back. His actions from the day prior keep her from feeling bad for him, though.

“Struggling a bit?” she calls and he glares up at her through the small gap between his shoulder and his forearm. Nora laughs. “Let me help, dummy.”

He lets out an annoyed sigh and untangles himself, turning to face his terminal. She shakes her head and crosses the cave to him, taking his soapy rag from him.

The first thing Nora really notices as she washes his back is that she doesn't have to stretch at all to reach his shoulders. Before, she had to get on her tip-toes. It's nice not to need to. The second thing she notices, quite almost instantly after the first, is how muscular his back still is. She washes his back slowly, drinking in the feel of those muscles. They're less intimidating now. Nora feels equal to him this time as she rubs the soap into his back. It's nicer to have Virgil as a human. Nora was certainly attracted to him as a Super Mutant, but human Virgil makes her feel safer.

“Water, please,” she says quietly, reaching around him to hold out her hand. She makes a point not to touch him beyond her hand on his back but she can't tell how he feels about that as he sets the water in her hand.

She makes quick work of rinsing his back off, watching the suds rush down his back, over his ass (which draws her in more than it did as a Super Mutant), and down his legs. A shiver runs through him and Nora quirks her lips up in a small smile.

“Thank you,” Virgil grumbles, and Nora can't help but laugh aloud.

“It was no sweat,” she says. She studies him for a moment, as much as she can anyway. He's less tense than he was yesterday that's for sure. Nora doesn't know why but she's glad to see him more relaxed. She leans in and presses her body flush against his, wrapping her arms around him and offering out the rag and water container.

He takes them and clears his throat. “N-Nora,” he stammers, “what are... what are you doing?”

Nora presses a kiss to the middle of his back and smiles against his warm skin. If all of their intense sexual trysts start with back or neck kisses, Nora will never complain.

“Do you want me to stop?” she asks sincerely.

Virgil doesn't answer for a while. Nora's heart sinks as the seconds of silence tick by. Is he really that disinterested in her? That hurts more than just her pride, but she doesn't want to think about _feelings_ if he's just going to reject her. That would hurt even more and Nora isn't sure she can keep her cool in the face of that.

Finally he answers, his voice a whisper. “No. I don't want you do stop.”

Her heart definitely does not skip a beat at those words and she gives him a tight hug.

“I didn't really want to stop,” she tells him, and his chuckle rumbles through her. For a moment, Nora basks in that. The hug, Virgil being happy with her, feeling... _Wanted_. Then Virgil shifts in her grip and she releases him, dragging her hands over his torso and down to grip his hips. He rumbles another laugh and she smiles leaning away slightly to pepper kisses along his back, up and across his shoulders, down the parts of his arms she can reach. She kisses along his back until she can't stand not having him face her.

It takes quite a bit of willpower to pull away and she rakes her nails in his skin, causing him to shudder, until they're not touching anymore.

“Kiss me?” she asks and he lets out a low groan, turning to face her. Virgil looks her over and Nora wonders what he sees. Then he smiles at her, a pretty smile that sends the breath from her lungs, and he reaches for her, pulling her in and kissing her lightly before kissing along her jaw and up her cheek, across her nose and down her cheek and along her jaw before coming back to press a deeper kiss to her waiting mouth.

Nora smiles against him and wraps her arms around his shoulders, one hand burying in his hair. Virgil groans against her when she gives his hair a slight tug and Nora can't help but grin. Virgil breaks their kiss and he's quick to suck her bottom lip into his mouth, his eyes glittering in amusement when she moans at the sensation.

“Two can play,” he murmurs as her lip falls from his mouth. Nora blinks up at him, thoughtful. Virgil meets her gaze levelly and Nora can't help but smile up at him.

“Maybe later,” is what she finally comes back with, leaning up to kiss Virgil's chin. “But instant gratification sounds a lot better, don't you think?” She punctuates her words by nipping at his chin, letting her right hand trail between them. Nora rakes her nails gently down over Virgil's chest, running through the hair layering his skin, before she wraps her fingers gently around Virgil's half hard cock between them. “You're still so big,” she muses as she slowly strokes her hand around his length. “Another Super Mutant side effect?”

Virgil lets out a rumbling laugh that cuts off into a half moan when Nora's thumb presses into the slit at the head of his cock. Nora can't help but smile when the man drops his head down so his forehead is against her shoulder. Her fingers remain loose and gentle as she continues to stroke him and his breathing is warm and sharp against the top of her breast.

“Does it feel different?” she asks, pressing a kiss to his temple. She briefly squeezes the base of his cock and he groans in return.

“Very different,” he agrees lightly, gasping against her when her fingers in his hair tighten. She wonders if he's going to explain, but then he moans again and Nora smirks. Her touch must feel different if just her hand in his hair and around his cock reduce him to this so soon. She dips her head down and presses open mouthed kisses to his right shoulder, nipping lightly at the juncture between shoulder and neck. Virgil's hips jerk and Nora giggles against him. “ _You_ spoke of instant gratification,” Virgil growls, thrusting shallowly into her hand when she squeezes his cock head briefly.

Nora giggles again. “You falling apart for me is instantly gratifying to watch,” she taunts, kissing his neck. He lets out a shuddering breath, his hips still moving in shallow thrusts. Nora mouths at Virgil's neck as he slowly fucks himself on her hand, her hand never ceasing moving along his cock in time with his hips.

She loses track of how long they stand there, tangled in one another, drinking in the taste of him and the soft sounds he makes as he moves against her. For a moment, Nora's mind wanders and she allows herself to imagine this being a frequent thing. Then she shakes herself -those thoughts imply that he would even kind of return her feelings and she really doubts that.

“ _Nora_!” Virgil's low, keening voice has perfect timing and Nora is quick to leave her thoughts behind.

“What is it, _Brian_?” she coos back, stifling a laugh at his frustrated groan.

“You're teasing,” he complains.

Nora purses her lips in mock thought even though he can't see her face. “W _e_ ll,” she drawls, “if you ask nicely, I might stop...”

“N... Nicely?” stutters Virgil as one of his hands comes up and grips her forearm as if to keep himself steady. She knows, though, that if he goes down then she's going down and that probably won't be fun for either of them.

“Beg me,” she informs him, her voice light but her words heavy. Anything to keep her thoughts on the here and now and not the hurtful hypothetical.

All at once, Virgil stills. His breath puffs against her but beyond that she's pretty sure he's not moving at all.

And then, “I'm not going to beg, Nora.” His voice trembles and a cruel kind of smirk curls up on Nora's face.

“No?” She's definitely teasing now. “Too proud, babe? Too proud to beg... I could make you cum here and now, leave you like that, knowing you came _so close_ to having me all over again...” He lets out a pathetic groan and Nora tightens her fingers around him, quickening the pace of her hand over his cock. “Remember last time?” Her voice drops, low and sultry, and Virgil sucks in a breath through his teeth. “You fucked me so good, didn't you? But not now... Too proud to beg to fuck me, huh?”

He's silent except for his heavy breathing, and for a moment Nora thinks he's really too proud to beg her. Before, they didn't really have an issue... Virgil was quick to bend to her whims, probably because he didn't want hurt her. But now, they are equals... Nora wonders if she should apologize and she slows her hand around him.

“Fuck, woman,” Virgil hisses, jerking his head up. His hand on her forearm moves up to the base of her neck and he pulls her in for a bruising kiss that leaves Nora gasping and wanting. She squeezes her thighs together when he breaks the kiss and moves his hand from her neck to still her wrist. “Please let me fuck you, Nora. God I want to be inside of you, I want to fuck you until you can't walk, until you can't even remember your own name. Please, for the love of God, Nora. Please.”

“Yeah?” The cutting look Virgil gives her sends a thrill down her spine and she releases his cock, instead threading their fingers together. “ _Do it_.”

Virgil hesitates for a brief second and then picks her up without warning. Nora lets out a startled sound and wraps her legs around his waist. Her arms go around his neck and she moans when he starts biting and sucking at her neck. He sets off at a surprisingly quick pace and Nora squeaks when he drops down onto his bed with Nora straddling him. He pulls away from her neck with a pop and peers at her when she laughs.

“History is repeating itself,” she explains.

Virgil's expression is blank for a moment and then he shakes his head. “I rather think not,” he says. “I have a different plan.”

Nora blinks, but before she can ask what he means, he ducks his head between them and takes one of her nipples into his mouth, his tongue instantly laving it. Nora bites down on her bottom lip and hangs her head, hair falling around her face. His teeth graze the hardened bud of flesh in his mouth and Nora lets out a surprised hiss, shifting her legs around him as she does. Virgil manages to look smug with just his eyes and he switches to her neglected nipple.

“Now who's the tease?” Nora jokes, laughing quietly at her own joke. Virgil raises his eyebrows and drags his tongue along Nora's breast, up her collar bone and along her chin, sucking her bottom away from her own teeth and into his mouth. Nora groans softly, rolling her hips against him. His cock is sandwiched between their bellies, so all she can grind against are the tops of his thighs and that will have to do.

She struggles for any type of friction between her legs, any ounce of pleasure. Virgil laughs around her lip and uses one hand to pull her down for another kiss, all teeth and tongue and passion and Nora wriggles in his laps. She gasps sharply into the kiss when his right hand slips between them, stroking the folds of her sex. She moans against him when his middle finger presses against her aching clit, rubbing soft circles around it. Nora breaks the kiss and presses her cheek to Virgil's, gasping in his ear. Her hips roll and press against his hand, trying to urge him to do _more_ without having to beg him like she had him do earlier.

Nora wonders if he's that cruel. She certainly is, but Virgil... Nora's thoughts rush away when his finger stops teasing her clit and drags down to her entrance, circling it just as teasingly as he did her clit.

“How badly do you want this, Nora?” he asks, kissing the curve of her jaw gently. Nora whines low in her throat. “You have to _say_ it,” teases Virgil. “How do I know what you really want if you don't _tell_ me?” Nora groans and shifts her hips, unwilling to tell him but desperate for some kind of relief to the arousal that floods her body. Virgil is quick to pull his finger back to her clit. He tuts. “Should I make you beg?” Nora is quick to shake her head, still rolling her hips against his hand.

“Brian,” she whines and a shudder runs through the scientist. “Please fuck me. Your fingers, your cock, I don't care...” She drops her head and presses her forehead against the side of his neck. Faintly, Nora can feel his pulse against her.

“Was that so difficult?” he taunts, but he's quick to gently push his finger inside of her. Nora grunts at the feeling, stilling her hips so their paces don't collide or hurt her. Virgil slides his finger slowly to the knuckle, letting Nora adjust for a few moments. His fingers aren't as big this time around, but she doesn't mind.

“I'm good,” she breathes and he nods, his chin bumping her ear.

Virgil sets his finger at a slow pace, pumping in and out of her shallowly at first. He crooks his finger with no real goal for the moment and is just content to finger her lightly. When Nora starts rolling her hips, Virgil stills his hand to fill her with a second finger. He's gentle with stretching her around his fingers, not wanting to hurt her.

“I'm not gonna break,” Nora laughs against him and Virgil cracks a smile. He flicks his wrist, filling Nora easily. She lets out a broken gasp and squeezes her eyes shut, pressing her forehead harder against his neck.

They get a rhythm going, Virgil's wrist snapping up to meet each roll of Nora's hips, his fingers crooked inside of her, wiggling and searching for the sweet spot that he knows will get the most delicious moans out of her. She pants against his neck, sweat rolling down the side of her face and dripping off onto his neck. Their rhythm only breaks once when Virgil slides a third finger into her, eliciting a low moan from the Vaultie.

“So pretty,” he whispers, and Nora whimpers. He slides his hand from her neck down her side, thumb grazing her nipple just so before continuing on down to her hip and across her stomach. He comes to a stop just over her pubes, cupping the thick curls there so he can dip his index and middle fingers in to rub her clit in time with his fingers pushing in and sliding from her wet and eager pussy.

Nora moans against him, her hips stuttering before she resumes riding his hands, moans and gasps rolling from her like they're going out of style. “Brian,” she whines, her hands running along his arms to brace herself on him.

“Yes?” he answers gently.

“ _Ohhh_ ,” she moans out in lieu of what she had initially planned on saying. She tries again but ends up jerking her head away from him to arch her back, a groan deep in her throat rolling through her as his fingers finally brush the sweet spot inside of her. He grins at the sight of her, arched and bared to him, and is quick to disrupt their rhythm to finger her roughly, making sure to hit her sweet spot as often as possible.

He loves the sounds she makes for him as he fingers her, loves watching her face contort and loves the way her hair sticks to her face with sweat. She's a beautiful thing, Virgil thinks to himself. If he could be blessed with this sight consistently, he would never want for anything again.

“Fuck,” Nora exclaims, jerking Virgil out of his thoughts. “Oh _fuck_ , Brian!” His cock twitches at the sound of his first name. “I'm gonna cum oh my god, oh my god, oh my...” She trails off with a cacophony of words and phrases, her inner walls clenching down on his fingers, fluttering around him with the weight of her orgasm. When she starts to slow on his hand, he slows his fingers until they're both completely still.

Nora slumps forward, her forehead hitting his shoulder.

“Can't get an orgasm that good with just me,” she tells him breathlessly, laughing at the groan he lets out. “God you're good to me.” He laughs this time, kissing her hair. This, Nora thinks, is the closest she'll get to a light, loving relationship with this man. _No_ , she scolds herself. _Not the time_.

With some effort, she lifts her head back up and presses a firm kiss to Virgil's mouth. He's surprised for a moment but he returns the kiss easily, amused when she rolls her hips again on his fingers.

“You shouldn't get to have all the fun,” he laughs against Nora's mouth. She only hums in response, kissing the corner of his mouth instead.

“What did you have in mind?”

He grins and slips his fingers out of her. He moves both hands to her waist and stands, turning so she's facing the bed. Virgil carefully settles them both on the bed and he's quick to kiss her, pressing his tongue along the seam of her lips. She welcomes his tongue eagerly, rubbing hers along his, twining them together until they both need to breathe.

Nora lets out a disappointed whine when he leans away from her. Virgil is quick to shush her.

“Don't whine,” he says.

“Come back and kiss me again, then,” Nora demands, tugging at his neck. Virgil doesn't budge. “Brian,” she tries, and he only smiles.

“No,” is his reply. “Get on your hands and knees. Please.” The please is an afterthought but Nora doesn't seem to mind. Her eyebrows raise and she wiggles away from him to do as he asks.

Virgil leans back to watch Nora get situated, simply enjoying the view. She is _exquisite_. It takes a lot of self control to not shove his tongue inside of her until she cums screaming his name. He wants to, lord knows he does, but if this visit is anything like the last one... There will be time. He knows there will be time. As it is, Virgil is pretty sure Nora is just as eager for his cock as he is to fill her with it. Still... She tastes amazing, at least from his memory. He wonders how his human senses will react to her taste versus being a mutant, but he brushes it from his mind. _Later_ , he promises himself.

“God,” he murmurs, pushing himself to his knees. He shifts up behind her and runs his hands over her ass. “You're perfect,” he informs her. She makes a sound he can't place, and so he continues. “You're going to take my cock so good again, aren't you? Pretty little Nora, all but begging for my cock. You're so needy, aren't you? So needy to be filled with my cock. Tell me. Nora, _tell me_.”

Nora doesn't waste a second to obey. “ _Please_ , Brian. Need your cock... Just yours. No one's as good as you. No one fucks me so well, no one feels so good. Need you, need you pl-” He fills her with one rapid thrust, cutting off her words. She chokes out a shocked moan, dropping her head. His pace is unforgiving and Nora wonders what set him off. She's not complaining, no, not in the slightest. Their gentle pace earlier was edging on her _emotions_ and she doesn't want that. This rough pace, skin slapping on skin, her breasts swaying with each thrust, arms trembling to hold her up, this is what she needs. This is what's best for them.

He's true to his word. He fucks her hard, his hands gripping her hips so tightly she knows she'll have hand print bruises for a few weeks. She moans as he moves against her; she can feel him everywhere and it's overwhelming and just _so good_. His cock fills her in the best of ways and she can't help but clench her walls around him whenever he thrusts back into her. Virgil's cock stuffing her full is easily in her top three favorite feelings in the world, only third to a hot shower and a hot meal (because nothing can ever beat those).

“So good,” Nora moans out, digging her nails into the mattress. “Fill me so good, Brian...” She whines when he pulls her tighter to him, never slowing his hips.

Nora's arms give out after a particularly harsh thrust and she slumps down on the bed, cushioning her head with her arms.

“So pretty, spread on my cock,” Virgil tells her, and Nora's pussy involuntarily spasms at the sound of his voice and his words. “ _Fuck_ , Nora! You feel so good. Your pussy takes me so good, spreads so good...” He trails off and moans low, loosening his grip on her hips to run his hands across her back. He scrapes his blunt nails into her skin and the sound Nora makes is divine and her pussy clenching around him is even better. He drags his nails up to Nora's shoulders and follows them with his torso until he's folded over her. He pauses his hips only to shuffle his legs into a more comfortable position and he resumes his ruthless pace, fucking into her and filling the cave with the sounds of their skin slapping and the lewd sounds of her pussy being filled.

With Virgil's new position, it's easy to get a grip on her breasts and he pinches her nipples, tugging them and rolling them between his fingers at random to counter his thrusts. Nora's moans become more frequent and louder, drowning out the soft sound of his turrets and the Protectron marching around the small space. Her voice cracks when he shows no signs of letting up, and their positions are perfect for his cock to hit her sweet spot on almost every thrust.

Nora's sure she's going to implode with all the sensations rushing through her body. The pain of her nipples being pulled and tugged, being filled with deliciously thick cock, said cock pounding relentlessly against her g-spot, her breasts, heavy and swaying, dragging on the mattress... Nora's mind is swimming and she can't keep up with all the sensations that are happening. She hardly notices when Virgil lets one of her nipples go, but she certainly notices when those fingers are circling her clit, changing the pressure at random. She keens low in her throat, arching her back at the pleasure, pressing her breasts and Virgil's hand further into the cottony mattress.

Pleasure rocks through Nora's body and she screams out Virgil's name, well _names_ , alternating them as she cums, as he fucks her until she's trembling and her knees are screaming at her to just lay down but her pussy is demanding more, more, _more_ and her moans are broken and some sound like sobs as Virgil continues to fuck her insistently, maddeningly, brutally. She feels used in the best of ways and her pussy aches in equally good ways as he moves. She whines lowly in her throat and clenches around him, earning a long groan from him.

“Shit,” he curses, his hips never stilling. “Can I cum in you?” he pants out and Nora whines.

“ _Please_ ,” is her weak reply. He huffs a laugh and it only takes a few more thrusts and he's coming inside of her with a moan. He peppers kisses along the back of her neck as he rides out his orgasm, his hips slowing steadily. Virgil stays pressed against Nora for a few minutes as he catches his breath. When he can breathe again, he carefully pulls out of her and away from her, chuckling when she lets herself fall to her side.

He moves slowly as he climbs out of bed, looking down in surprise when Nora reaches out, grabbing his fingers.

“Don't leave,” she says, her voice muffled against her other arm and the bed.

Virgil gently extracts his hand from hers. “I'll be right back.” She groans but doesn't try to grab him again. Virgil shakes his head and makes his way over to her pack. He grabs a fresh rag and an open canteen of purified water. When he returns to the bed, he has to coax Nora into rolling onto her back and spreading her legs so he can clean her up. She whines weakly and bats at his hands but doesn't genuinely try to stop him. When he finishes, Virgil casts both things to the side and climbs into the bed, settling behind Nora.

She wriggles up against him, tugging his arm around her middle.

“'S okay to hold me, dummy,” she tells him quietly. “I like it when it's _you_.”

Virgil blinks at the emphasis in her sentence. He wonders, for a moment, what happens outside of their... Intervals. He's sure people touch her without permission -Raiders, Gunners, scum-, but he hopes no one else does that... Then again, Virgil knows he doesn't really know about Nora. Sure they talked the last time she was there for a few days, but it was never anything deeply emotional. He knows her likes, her dislikes, her preferred companions, he knows about but doesn't agree with her wanting to destroy the Institute... Virgil's heart twinges at the thought, though, that people touch her without her permission and that Virgil's touch doesn't bother her.

“I do enjoy holding you,” he finally says, and Nora laughs a small quiet laugh.

“That's a relief,” she tells him. “Wouldn't want you to feel like you have to. I know I'm only a guest and all...” She trails off like she's said too much and Virgil's brows furrowed.

“You're much more than a guest, Nora,” Virgil says forcefully. “You're... I... Well, you're _Nora_. I l- I... It's nice having you here.” As soon as the words are out, Virgil is beating himself up mentally. Could that have sounded any weaker? _Just say it_ , he shouts at himself. _Coward_. Which is true. He's truly a coward. He can't even tell Nora that he... Loves her? That he _could_ love her. He definitely likes her something fierce. He doubts she would feel the same, though. He's a good fuck, that's obvious, and he's probably not much more. Part of him wants to yell at himself for thinking so lowly of Nora, but part of him knows he's really just thinking lowly of himself and it reflects on Nora that way.

“Just nice?” she teases, her voice soft. “I'm a damn delight, Brian.” She's obviously joking, but Virgil can't help but reply with,

“I know that.” He sighs. “You're fantastic. I... love having you around.”

Nora lets out what Virgil can only interpret as a happy sigh.

“I kinda love you,” says Nora quietly, and they both tense.

Nora's moving before Virgil can do or say anything to her. He sits up as soon as she's out of the bed and he watches her rush to her pack and fuss with her clothes that got discarded next to it. Even from a distance Virgil can tell she's trembling. When she can't even step into her panties, Virgil moves. He's beside her in seconds and he takes her wrists in his hands. She trembles in his hands and refuses to meet his gaze.

Now that he's in front of her, Virgil isn't sure what to say. How do you respond to a sleepy confession that clearly distresses the person? An idea comes to Virgil, then, but he hesitates. Well, Nora is never one to put up with things she doesn't like. So, if he upsets her further, she can just hit him. Virgil sighs at his own thoughts and lets one of Nora's wrists go, moving up to cup her cheek.

“Look at me,” he commands gently. She's slow to obey but she eventually tilts her head up to face him. She keeps her eyes focused down, but Virgil's plan works without her actually looking at him. He doesn't give himself a moment to hesitate, instead leaning down to kiss her softly. Her eyes snap to him instantaneously and he pulls away. “Next time,” he starts, bumping his nose against hers, “let me speak, alright?”

“I... Wh... Brian?” Nora stammers. Virgil sighs.

“Can we sit and talk?” he asks. She nods meekly and Virgil steps away slightly. He glances between them and plucks Nora's panties from her hand, settling them on her pile of clothes. “You aren't going to need to be dressed to talk.” She nods again and allows Virgil to lead her back down to the pit. She hesitates when he sits down but settles next to him with a small amount of space between their legs.

Neither of them speak. Nora, confident Nora, won't look even in Virgil's direction and Virgil has no idea what to say. Well, he has some ideas but he doesn't know where to start. Feelings are not something he's ever been good at. Being born and raised in the Institute, Virgil had been sheltered for a large part of his life. It took a good deal for him to open up to and understand that the world was and is much bigger than he'd been taught. So this is new territory for him.

“Are we gonna talk or just sit in weird post-sex awkward confession silence?” Nora attempts to joke, and Virgil manages a smile.

“I... Ah,” he tries, swallowing. He takes a moment and collects his thoughts again. “I'm not... _Used_ to feelings. They weren't encouraged in the Institute, not really. I have never really felt... Love.” He frowns when Nora's shoulders slump. “I do think, however, that what I feel for you... Could be love.” Here, his cheeks start to get warm and it's all he can do to not look away when she meets his gaze. “I think I need help in that. I'm not used to feelings.”

A frown mars Nora's face at that, but she nods. “Is that why... Is that why you were so distant yesterday?” she asks. “Because I thought... After our, um, tryst...”

Virgil sighs but nods. “Yes. I... I thought you had only been interested in me because I was a … _Civil_ Super Mutant. I... I thought I had been a fling... That you could, well, never be interested in me if I wasn't... Taboo, I suppose.”

Nora is quiet as she takes in his words. She's hurt that he would think that of her, but at the same time Nora understands. She can't say her fears about his feelings for her were the same, because that was entirely self-image based. It does make sense to her, though, that he'd be concerned about her interest in him being purely species-based.

“You silly man,” she tells him, shaking her head. “It was always _you_. Just... You.”

“I... I'm glad.” He pauses, and then, “I'll... Definitely need help with feelings and, well, with love... And you. Ah, at once, I mean.”

For a moment, they just stare at each other. And then a grin so big it looks painful splits Nora's face and she rushes up to kiss him. His hands go to her hips instantly, splaying out over her skin. Her hands cup his face and her thumbs gently stroke along his cheeks as they kiss.

“I panicked,” Nora murmurs when she breaks the kiss. “Sorry.” Virgil kisses her again. “I really do kinda love you, Brian.”

Virgil smiles and presses a kiss to her cheek. “I don't doubt you.”

Nora turns her head away when he tries to kiss her mouth again. “How would... Umm...” Nora takes a deep breath and faces him, their noses bumping. “Umm, would you, maybe, like to move to Sanctuary?” Virgil blinks and Nora hastens to add, “We can protect you. I, uh, I can take Coursers, and so can Preston. He's very good. And, ah, Danse hangs around Sanctuary a lot. It would be safe, Brian. And easier for us to be together. If, I mean, if you want to be together.”

When Nora finishes her rant, Virgil smiles at her. “Do you always ramble when you're nervous?” He chuckles, their noses bumping with his laughter. “I'm not particularly attached to this cave, Nora. If you want me in Sanctuary, then Sanctuary is where I'll be. My only condition is that my terminal comes with.”

Nora blinks owlishly at him for a few seconds before that grin takes her over again. “Consider it done,” she answers, squealing in surprise when Virgil kisses her and simultaneously presses her back onto the bed.

She's receptive to his tongue when he strokes it along her mouth and their tongues move together and Nora's eyes flutter closed. She groans against him and arches her back, pressing her chest up against his. Virgil breaks their kiss this time and sits up. He gazes over her, just drinking her in. She's... his now? The thought feels foreign, but he supposes they'll have time to work through things later. There will always be a later, now, he realizes. A happy smile slowly curls across his face and his hands go to Nora's hips. She studies him and then shrieks when he hoists her up by her hips.

Nora lets out a gasp when his tongue slips into her folds. One of his arms wraps around her waist and he parts her lips so his tongue has unrestricted access to her clit. He's determined in his motions, lapping at her clit like a dying man. The hand not baring her to his tongue his rubbing soothing circles along Nora's stomach. Her moans fill the cave, softer than before but no less passionate. His ministrations are gentle but unrelenting.

His lips suction lightly around Nora's clit, sucking as his tongue strokes over the sensitive bud. Beneath him, Nora is tossing her head side to side as she moans his name, begging him. He wants to smirk, but manages not to. Instead, he lets her clit go and shifts her so he can slip his tongue inside of her. Virgil lets out a moan as her taste floods his tongue. She tastes better than he remembered; he wonders if it's because of his human taste buds. He doesn't linger too long on the thought because he'd much rather focus on pleasuring the beautiful woman in his grasp. She's all his to pleasure and damn if he isn't going to do it right.

He's careful to avoid scraping his teeth on any part of her as he tongue-fucks her. She's writhing desperately beneath him and he's proud that he's the one reducing her to this moaning, wiggling mess. He loves the sight of her from between her thighs, her face contorted and her mouth open as sounds pour from her. She's the best part of this entire world, and she's _all his_.

He thrusts his tongue into her with renewed vigor, eager to see this goddess come undone again because of him. Her hands rush up to her hair and she starts pulling at the locks she clenches her fingers around.

“Please,” she's begging, “please please please please please, Brian!” He slurps at her juices and smirks at her for a moment before diving back into her delectable pussy, this time shifting his fingers so his index finger is free to trace, stroke, circle, roll over her clit.

She is divine and Virgil could stay buried in her wet and eager pussy for the rest of his life. His tongue rolls and moves inside of her, as deep as he can reach, and his finger is gentle and consistent over her clit.

“Brian!” shouts Nora, “ _Don't_ stop, please please please don't stop I'm so close I'm so _so_ close!”

Virgil obeys, keeping up his onslaught of tongue and finger and hand rubbing circles on her belly. He lets his eyes close and focuses on her, her smell, her taste, her walls clenching around his ever moving tongue. She cums with a scream that's both his name and incoherent words. Her back arches, pushing her off the bed, pushing her pussy against Virgil's face. He groans into her and she bucks her hips, rolling and writhing in his grip. He keeps his tongue moving inside her until she falls limp against him and the bed and he stops, not wanting to overstimulate or hurt her.

He's careful when he helps her settle onto the bed, though he remains sitting. He observes her as she recovers from her orgasm and concludes that what he feels has to be love. He smiles at her when she opens her eyes to look at him.

“Your face is wet,” she jokes, and Virgil shakes his head. Before he can reply, however, the sound of clapping fills the cave.

He blinks and looks away from Nora to the entrance. The sight that greets him is Nora's favorite companion, Deacon if he recalls, leaning against the wall and lazily applauding.

“That,” Deacon begins, “was hot as hell. I think I missed the main show, though.” He sounds genuinely disappointed at that fact and Virgil is completely unsure of how to respond.

Nora lets out an annoyed groan. “God you're weird,” she complains. “How long have you been here?”

Deacon hums and Virgil shakes his head again. “I heard all the lovey-dovey confessions,” he admits. “Can I just say... Virgil... I think I love you too.” Nora snorts loudly and Deacon adds, “Oh Nor you know I love you too. But I gotta say... Virgil has that brutish kind of love...”

Nora's laugh is loud and amused and Virgil looks to her when she sits up. She leans against him and winks before focusing on Deacon. “Wouldn't you just love to try him?”

Virgil is startled at her words, but not offended or bothered by it. Mostly he's just amused when the shock wears off, though the shock comes back when Deacon seems to actually perk up at the idea.

“Would you even share?” Virgil may not know Deacon very well, but he thinks the man is pouting at Nora.

“Well,” Nora drawls out, “he did just eat me out... Rather well might I add... And his face _does_ need cleaned up.”

She lets those words hang in the air and looks up at Virgil to make sure it's okay. He shrugs and laughs when Deacon trips over himself in his haste to get to the bed. Deacon hesitates, though, standing before the pair on the bed. Virgil raises his eyebrows and an encouraging look from Nora is all he needs to reach out for Deacon. He yanks the smaller man down and grasps his chin, bringing him in for a kiss.

That's all it takes to get Deacon into gear and he's kissing Virgil enthusiastically, if not a bit messily in his haste to lick all of Nora's juices from every inch of Virgil's face.

“I didn't say give the man a bath, Deacon!” Nora exclaims finally, pushing Deacon away. He doesn't look embarrassed or ashamed and Virgil smiles at the pair. “Jesus.” Nora shakes her head at him. “Did you walk here without protective gear?” Nora asks, then, changing the subject.

Deacon shrugs. “I'm not a dumbass, Nora,” he tells her. “I brought your spare Power Armor.”

Nora nods and leans her head to rest on Virgil's shoulder. “Okay, good, because I only grabbed the one Hazmat suit on the off chance that Mr. Virgil here would, ya know, say yes and all...”

Virgil raises his eyebrows and laughs. “I'm glad you had the forethought,” he tells her. “I hadn't even considered how I would get out of here... For obviously reasons.” Deacon wiggles his eyebrows at them and Nora shoves Deacon who only laughs as he stumbles away.

“When did you wanna head out, Nor?” Deacon asks when he's done laughing.

Nora hums thoughtfully, looking between the two men in the cave. She shrugs. “Tomorrow? Virgil and I have had quite a hard day. Gotta rest up, you know.”

It's Deacon's turn to snort. “You're incorrigible.”

“You're the one who said you love me,” Nora retorts and then waves her hand dismissively. “Go lay in the corner. I want to cuddle with my partner.”

Virgil's eyes crinkle up in amusement when Deacon grumbles under his breath and marches back out of the cave, only to come back moments later with a sleeping bag. He's still grumbling when he lays it out next to the cooking fire and Nora mutters quickly, “Ignore him,” before she tugs Virgil down so they're spooning with their backs to the main room.

They fall asleep like that, pressed together.

The next day, Deacon wakes them ridiculously early. They agreed to leave Virgil's turrets and Protectron running, just to give Nora a safe place to stay if she's ever in the Glowing Sea for something and before ten they're setting out through the Glowing Sea to cross the Commonwealth. To reach Sanctuary.

Virgil feels good about this. The ever so slight skip in Nora's step tells him that she's just as happy about this move as he is, which makes him feel better about it.

“Hey,” Deacon wonders as they make their way through the Crater of Atom. It's the safest route, Virgil remembers, to get across this area. Better through than around and risk Deathclaws after all.

“Yes?” Virgil replies curiously.

“The offer for a threesome is still out there,” chirps the Railroad spy. “Even though you're not hulking, huge, and green anymore... I'm still down.”

Virgil really has no idea how to reply. He can't tell if Deacon is joking or if he's serious about it. Virgil doesn't know what would scare him more, anyway. The fact that this man is seriously asking for a threesome as casually as the weather or the fact that this man could joke about asking for a threesome so casually. Luckily, Virgil doesn't have to reply. Nora, all big and brawny in her Power Armor, thumps Deacon on the back.

“Leave him alone,” she scolds cheerfully, and Virgil laughs at the whine Deacon lets out.

Being with Nora in Sanctuary will be alright, Virgil thinks as Deacon recovers and shoves Nora. A little weird, but alright.

**Author's Note:**

> final note: there is technically a third part but it's gonna be super self indulgent and rly just sex this time. no feelings, i promise. i don't know when it will get posted, because i like to give fics a little time to breathe (like, a few days). keep an eye out for the third part (and i mean, when it's out read the tags in case it doesn't tickle your fancy).
> 
> i probably won't start the 3rd part until next Monday, mainly because next Sunday is my birthday and if I start the 3rd fic i'll probably try and talk about it over dinner and wouldn't that be awkward...? but anyway, it'll, ah, come, just bear with me again!
> 
> but yes! thank you all for joining me along the technically two part feelings jam of Nora and Virgil!!!!!!!


End file.
